


Eye Spy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Masterbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Menolly enjoys the view.





	Eye Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Using a pad to write and post. Smh

Menolly tried not to bite her lip bloody and instead covered her mouth in hopes that her beloved master would not discover her hiding and spying on him during such a private moment.

Truly she had not meant to deceive the man. She had only come to his chambers to discuss with him the latest tune she had dotted down after she had finished with the self-defense lesson Lord Groghe's Captain of the Guard had offered. She had thought it a foolish offer, but she had learned more than she had expected. Including how fit her master was in spite of the many turns he had lived.

She had never seen a man without clothes before, she had not even let a thought of that nature cross her mind. Yet, as she spied on her master, she knew that the sight would follow her well past this... event.

The more she watched, the tighter her legs closed. Mavi had always warned her and Selia to never touch there. That it would taint and spoil their bodies, marking them as useless to their future husbands. Master Robinton was making it difficult for her to not to do just that.

Her breath hitched as one hand flew to get groin and her other covered her tingling breasts, both pushing to ease her ache.

she had to cover her moan as Master Robinton three back his head in bliss. Shards, but he looked exquisitely handsome in this moment of pure physical bliss.

She snuck out of her hiding spot to look for some cold water. Mavi said that was the only way to cool down your heat. At least until you chose a partner.

She had already chose her Master, but she would wait until it was time for Beauty to be flown. As it was the only bronze within the he'll she would allow to fly her queen.

Menolly suspected that the mating would enhance their consummation. She had been his since he carried her to the weyr. He would soon be hers.

~Fin~


End file.
